1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to a circuit module integrating a light driver and an optical sensor. More particularly, the invention relates to a circuit module integrating a light driver and an optical sensor, leading the space of a scanning chassis to be reduced.
2. Description of the Related Art
Nowadays, electronic products are increasingly used to achieve many various tasks. With the development of electronics technology, miniaturization, multi-function task, and comfort of utilization are among the principle guidelines of electronic product manufacturers. As far as the profile of electronic products is concerned, lightness, thinness and smallness are the trend to design them. Therefore, there are many optical scanners with the design style having been researched. Analogical images of words or patterns can be captured using an optical scanner, and then transformed into digital signals. As a result, after the process of transforming the analogical images into the digital signals, an image file can be showed, identified, edited, saved or output by a computer or other instruments. However, in order to reduce the space of a scanning chassis, the position of arranging a light-driver circuit module and an optical-sensor circuit module on the scanning chassis must be modified.
Referring to FIG. 1 and FIG. 2, FIG. 1 is a schematically perspective view showing where the circuit module of a conventional light driver and the circuit module of a conventional optical sensor are arranged in a conventional scanning chassis; FIG. 2 is a schematically module-connection diagram showing a light-driver circuit module, an optical-sensor circuit module and a lamp are electrically connected one and another. First, as shown in FIG. 1, a scanning chassis 100 includes a light-driver circuit module 110 and an optical-sensor circuit module 120. The light-driver circuit module 110 is provided with a first printed circuit board 112 and many first electronic devices 114 mounted on the first printed circuit board 112. The first electronic devices 114 are electrically connected with the first printed circuit board 112. The first printed circuit board 112 is horizontally mounted on the left side of the scanning chassis 100. The light-driver circuit module 110 is used to drive a light source (not shown). The optical-sensor circuit module 120 is provided with a second printed circuit board 122, many second electronic devices 124 and an optical sensor 126. The second printed circuit board 122 has a first surface 128 and a corresponding second surface 130. The second electronic devices 124 are mounted on the first surface 128 and the second surface 130. The optical sensor 126 is mounted on the second surface 130 of the second printed circuit board 122 and is electrically connected with the second printed circuit board 122. The second printed circuit board 122 is vertically mounted on the rear side of the scanning chassis 100. The optical sensor 126 of the optical-sensor circuit module 120 is used to sense an image of a document.
As shown in FIG. 2, the light-driver circuit module 110 is provided with a connector 116 and, also, the optical-sensor circuit module 120 is provided with a connector 132. The two ends of two wires 140 are electrically connected with the connector 116 and the connector 132 respectively, leading the light-driver circuit module 110 to be electrically connected with the optical-sensor circuit module 120. Further, the light-driver circuit module 110 has a connector 118. The two ends of two wires 150 are electrically connected with the connector 118 and the light source 160 respectively, leading the light-driver circuit module 110 to be electrically connected with the light source 160.
As shown in FIG. 1 and FIG. 2, the light-driver circuit module 110 is separated from the optical-sensor circuit module 120. That is, the light-driver circuit module 110 is arranged on the first printed circuit board 112 and the optical-sensor circuit module 120 is arranged on the second printed circuit board 122 separated from the first printed circuit board 112. The first printed circuit board 112 and the second printed circuit board 122 are respectively mounted on different planes. When the space of the scanning chassis 100 is extremely large, it is not difficult that the two separated printed circuit boards 112, 122 are respectively mounted on the scanning chassis 100. However, when the scanning chassis 100 is designed to become small, a bottleneck of arranging, likely with the above-mentioned design style, the light-driver circuit module 110 and the optical-sensor circuit module 120 separate each other on the scanning chassis 100 with a small size must be approached.